Do You Remember Me?
by lone green leaf
Summary: He laughed,a light, melodic sound. "Maybe. But I wonder; just how long will it take for you to understand?" B26. slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Guess who's not actually dead! _Casually dodges random objects being hurled by Inazuma fans._  
Well, I'm a huuuuuge KHR fan now! :D so, terribly sorry to all of my ****readers in the I11 fandom; I will not be continuing either story. So, since I want to contribute to my new fandom instead of stalking around like a creeper, here goes! My first B26 story (that pairing is my fucking OTP)and my first KHR story as well. Might be OOC, sorry. Enjoy!**

**~lone**

* * *

Prologue

.

.

.

Again.

He was here again. The dreams always started like this. Amorphous colors floated around his body, which seemed to be suspended in mid-air. A familiar sound reached his ears. It was faint, but steadily increasing in volume. He moved, reaching out sluggishly, as if to grasp the sound. It was muffled, like a voice underwater. He stumbled forward; fingers twitching, arm outstretched. The liquid-like hum cleared, giving way to . . . laughter. The sound seeped in towards him from both sides. A feather-soft voice tickled the back of his neck.

"_Belphegor."_

The name bubbled out past a pair of rose lips, slyly curved into a half-smile. He could feel hot tears welling up behind his closed eyelids, constricting his throat and immobilizing his limbs.

"Froggy."

He whispered, voice cracking.

"_Hello, senpai."_

"Don't leave me."

The voice let out a breathy giggle.

"_I've never left you, senpai. I've always been here."_

The blonde could feel the presence behind him step back. He suddenly felt cold, vulnerable.

"FRAN!"

"_I'll never leave you."_

The colors began to swirl together rapidly, as if being sucked down a drain.

"_**Never."**_

* * *

**Yikes, that was short-but don't worry! Another update is coming soon!**

**~lone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Belphegor awoke with a start, heart rattling against his ribcage. He gasped for breath, untangling his limbs from the sweat-drenched sheets. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the bedside alarm clock. 5:02. The neon green numbers seemed to leap out at him through the darkness, casting dim shadows across the ceiling of his large bedroom. He sat up panting, silk sheets pooling around his waist. Bel shook his head, as if attempting to shake off any remnants of the dream. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Walking across the room, the blonde pulled back the heavy velvet drapes and slid open the wood-framed window. Outside, the sky was a pale indigo tinted with a rosy hue just above the horizon. A murder of crows suddenly lifted from the tall pines bordering the Varia training grounds, screeching away through the brisk morning air. Bel shivered, the chilly air raising goosebumps down his arms. His breath puffed out in misty tendrils, but he stood still as a sentinel. It was just like that time. The last time he saw _him._

* * *

_The world was spinning. _

_Blue, orange, and indigo smears painted his vision. The only sounds he could hear was the ragged sound of his breathing and roar of blood rushing past his ears. His bare feet were bruised and swollen as the blond child sprinted over fallen twigs and pebbles. He wove in and out among the trees, before stumbling through a thicket and collapsing beside a log. A small green-haired boy appeared beside him._

"_What're you doing?! You can't stop here!" _

_Bel only panted in response, coughing as he attempted to catch his breath. He leaned back against the log and opened his eyes. The previously indigo sky was now beginning to give way to an artfully smeared palette of pink, orange, and yellow. "Come on, senpai! We're only a little ways from Borgo Vodice!" The faint crackling of undergrowth and frantic footsteps made the mint haired boy's head whip around. Panicked hands pulled the tired blonde to his feet. "Hurry up senpai, they're coming!" Bel began to run, but turned back when the other did not move. _

"_Fran!"_

"_You go ahead. I can only hold them off for a minute or two."_

"_But-"_

"_Just GO!"_

_He pushed the hesitant male forward, just as a group of men with bloodhounds broke through the foliage. The last thing Bel heard as he ran was not the screams of the men, nor the pained howls of their hounds. It was the faint shouting of a familiar voice._

"_I love you, senpai!"_

* * *

**Oh wow two updates in one day haha!**

**Please review?**

**~lone**


End file.
